Never Leave Me
by dreamergurl
Summary: It all started on a nasty, rainy day with hail, a locker room, and two unlikely people...what will come of their newfound friendship? will they triumph or will they fail themselves, and each other.


Dear readers, I hope you enjoy my latest story, i know i enjoyed writing it. i think this is my best writing on this site yet. please review, if i get enought good reviews i'll continue writing but you gotta let me know if it's worth it ok? if you feel the burningdesire to send me a flamer, please tell me what you thought was wrong but just remember, this is fan fiction, we can make the impossible and implausible happen, even if the books lead you to believe or say differently. plz remember that! it's fan fiction for a reason, the fans write what they want to happen in the story because they probably won't see it happen in the real books so lay off theflamers that just say, 'that's not in the book, you suck!' those make ppl feel bad and they don't tell you what is wrong,ok, that's all, sorry such a long note! goodbye and enjoy!

Chapter 1

She watched as his blonde hair fell into his face and his brow glistened with sweat. She could only think of one word to describe him…beautiful.

Ginny Weasley was soon snapped out of her daze by a stray bludger not so gently hitting her broomstick and sending her flying right into Harry Potter.

"Whoa, Gin," He said as he steadied her broom, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine Harry," Ginny said and then gave him a dazzling but not convincing smile. They lingered there, with Ginny in Harry's arms. His green eyes sparkled into hers and she wanted him to kiss her. He leaned towards her but then Madame Hooch blew the whistle and asked if Ginny was all right. Ginny quickly shoved away from Harry and replied. Madame Hooch called a penalty against Slytherin and the game went on and Gryffindor, of course, won the game.

'I need to stop that,' Ginny thought to herself, 'Harry and I are ancient history, I can't be letting old feelings get in the way of our friendship now that things are going so well.' Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts about Harry that she completely forgot the fact that she had been flat out mesmerized by none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny took her time going to the locker room. She always hated showering in front of the other girls; it made her look down on herself because they were all tall and beautiful. Ginny, in her own opinion, was short and had frizzy red hair and horrid freckles. By the time she got to the locker room the other girls were on their way out. They all greeted her briefly, most just smiling of saying 'great game' or something. Ginny undressed in the silence and walked under the hot spray. It felt good against her aching muscles and she sighed contentedly. She closed her eyes and began thinking more about the game. It was mostly just a blur in her mind as said mind was elsewhere during the majority of the game. Her eyes flew open in shock and she gasped as she realized exactly whom she had been thinking about before the bludger hit her broom.

Ginny drug herself out of the comfort of the shower when she realized it was getting dark. She knew she had missed supper, students were probably just heading to their houses right now. She slowly dried off, deep in thought but not about anything in particular. She dressed in some clean clothes and poked her head outside the locker room door. It looked as though it could storm. She grabbed her broom to put away in the broom closet and grabbed her dirty robes. By the time she opened the door again, it had already begun to rain.

"Oh, great," She mumbled as she headed for the broom closet. She put her broom away safely and started out for the castle. The rain was already coming down fast and hard; it stung when it hit her skin. Ginny was drenched before she was a quarter of the way to the castle. She started feeling hail hitting her…hard. She decided to wait out the storm in one of the locker rooms since she still had a bit of a walk until she got to the castle. She made a dash for the nearest locker room and breathed deeply in relief from getting away from the hail. She looked around and saw that she had ended up in the Slytherin guy's locker room.

"Can I help you?" Came an unfriendly voice from further inside. Ginny didn't answer. "Who's there?" The voice said unpatiently. Ginny suddenly found herself face to face with an almost naked, angry Draco Malfoy.

Ginny groaned, 'Of course,' She thought to herself miserably. Even though she knew she shouldn't, she let her eyes take in the sight. She was looking down at his feet already and went up. She noticed his strong legs, his full six pack abs, shapely arms, and she blushed when she saw that he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Suddenly she was all too aware of the fact that he had ONLY a towel around his waist. She was also too well aware of her wet blouse clinging to her chest. She felt his eyes on her as she looked back down at the ground. She could feel his eyes on her hungrily, undressing her, thinking things she probably couldn't even spell.

"Um...It's raining out..." Ginny said lamely. She mentally kicked herself as she realized what a sight she must be. Coming in from outside soaking wet stating the obvious by saying that it was raining.

"Yeah, I know" Draco said and sneered"But why exactly did you come barging in the guy's locker room, the SLYTHERIN locker room, is the little weaslette afraid of a little rain" Draco smirked at his words.

"Actually there's hail too, it's quite painful, I wouldn't suggest going out there for a while unless you want to bruise that perfect face of yours" Ginny's voice dripped with sarcasm at her last words.

Draco touched his face gently"You really think my face is perfect? And here I thought I was the only one that thought that." He sneered then"Well Weaslette, since we're stuck together how about you go over there and I'll go over here and you just leave me alone." Draco motioned to opposite sides of the room.

"That's fine with me Malfoy" Ginny sayed with an unaccustomed scowl on her face. She went off to her side of the room and sat. Soon the silence began to get to her. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be with your cronies" She asked, breaking the silence.

Draco sighed"Apparently you don't know the meaning of leave me alone." Draco looked away"If you must know though, I stay in here after all my games to think after everyone leaves."

Ginny was surprised that she actually had something in common with Draco Malfoy of all people. She looked at him hard. 'Maybe he's not actually like his father,' Ginny thought, 'Maybe he just doesn't really know who he is exactly,' Ginny was suddenly filled with compassion for him. 'If I had a father like that I wouldn't want to turn out like him,' Ginny decided that she would try to be civil to him, at least for the time that they would be stuck together.

"So...Do you like ice cream" Ginny asked randomly. Draco just looked at her confused.

"Huh?" He asked, sure he misheard her or something.

"Do you like ice cream" Ginny repeated in all seriousness.

"Yes, I suppose" Draco replied unsurely. He didn't know what had caused the strange question. Draco fidgeted and then asked"Do you"

"Oh yes, I love it" Ginny said passionately. She continued"My favorite flavor is mint chocolate chip, but not the green kind, what's your favorite"

"Vanilla" Draco replied, still shocked that she was chatting with him like they were old friends. 'Well, I don't have anything better to do since I'm stuck in here,' he thought.

"What's your favorite food" Ginny asked eagerly, wanting to know more about the handsome boy her family had warned her against her whole life.

"Uh...Chili" He replied, finding that he was beginning to actually enjoy himself. He knew he couldn't let himself get attached though, his father would never hear of it,a Malfoy and a Weasley even being civil to each other was something to worry about let aloneif they become...gulp...friends.

"I love strawberry shortcake, I love anything with strawberries in it." Ginny replied, making her stomache growl. The twocontinued talking like this for a while.

"Do you think the hail stopped yet" She asked suddenly, looking towards the door.

"Go check" Draco ordered her.Ginny glared at him but got upand cracked the door open. She closed the door and walked back towards Draco.

"The hail stopped for now, we can probably get back to the castle if we hurry." Ginny began togather her things when she noticed on her used wizard's fashion watch that they spent two ours talking about things. Ginny felt a sudden closeness to Draco then.She stopped picking up her things and was staring at him, deep in thought. 'I bet I'm one of the few, if not the only one, that knows that much about Draco.' Ginny blushed when Draco turned and smirked at her.

Draco was feeling uncomfortable, he had never just let everything about him out like that. She knew more about him in twohours than Crabbe and Goyle had learned abuot him in all the years they knew each other. He turned and caught Ginny staring at him,he saw her blush cutely and go back to her task. Draco gave her a soft smirk. The two finally got all their things together and they opened the door and the rain had slowed down to a light sprinkle by now too.

Before they headed towards the castle Ginny gave Draco a brief kiss on the cheek."Thanks for being bearable Draco, see you around." Ginny said winking, then she was off to her house to get some sleep.

Ginny was off before Draco even had time to come up with lame insult to throw at her for the secretly wanted kiss. Draco just stared after her and lifted a hand to his cheek.He knew right then his life would never be the same.

PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!


End file.
